


Home

by Helloitsmewrites



Series: Romanogers Fluff/Angst [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloitsmewrites/pseuds/Helloitsmewrites
Summary: When Clint informs Natasha that Steve already came back from his two month long mission without her knowledge, she gets worried that something happened to him.AU set before CATWS and after The Avengers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers Fluff/Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916833
Kudos: 48





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back again! Yes, I have decided to continue writing because I really enjoy the progress and you guys were so supportive on my last work :)  
> So thanks to all of you that liked my works! 
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Welcomes constructive criticism but no hate please!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS : I wrote this at 1 am so if the story doesn't make sense then it's my fault.
> 
> — helloitsmewrites

Natasha sighed as she cradled James back to his crib. After five times of waking up crying, he finally decided to sleep.

She was wrong.

As soon as she stepped out of the room and into the kitchen, a cry erupted. Natasha groaned, tired, and hurried back to James.

“Please go to sleep, Jamie,” She pleads while humming a Russian lullaby. Steve went on a mission two months ago and without him, parenting seems so hard.

The worst thing is, she had _no idea_ when Steve will be back or if he's alive or not. She missed her husband's embrace — James needs his dad too.

When James finally, _finally_ finds sleep, Natasha plops down on the couch, yawning. She definitely needs to rest. Her eyes swept over the laundry sitting on the counter beside her so Natasha pushes back her thoughts of sleeping and drags herself up to begin folding the clothes.

It was only ten in the morning. Halfway through the laundry, the redhead halts as her phone rings. It was Clint. Because it was _Clint_ , she finds it suspicious.

Usually Clint won't wake up until noon so calling her _this_ early doesn't happen often. “Hello?” Natasha breaths in, hand clutching the phone tightly.

“ _Nat? Is that you?”_ Clint says at the other end of the line. The next sentence takes her by surprise. “ _It's good to hear you sounding...well. Hey, um, have you seen Steve?”_

Natasha freezes, her heartbeats quickening. “Steve? As in Steve Rogers, my husband? No...no, he's...he's on a mission... remember?” She bites her bottom lip.

There was silence on the phone that made Natasha more angsty, before Clint's voice reappeared. “ _Nat, Steve's team came back this morning...are you sure you haven't seen him?”_

“T...this morning?” Natasha chokes on her breath, her hand on the phone gripping it tighter. “No...I haven't. He didn't call me either.

Clint cursed, muffled somehow. “ _Nat? If he comes back, tell him to go to mission report, okay? He missed it this morning.”_

Natasha's blood ran cold. Steve _missed_ the mission report. He _never_ did. “Clint...is he okay? What if…” She trails off, unable to form words as her mind continues to come up with worse case scenarios.

“ _Nat...he'll be okay. He's Captain America. He won't let us down.”_

“Okay.”

She plays Clint's words in her head over and over again. She hopes he's right.

++

_12:02 pm_

Natasha glanced at the clock again, worry tingling in her. James had already awoken but Steve's still not here.

He's missing.

She waits and waits, drifting off to her own thoughts.

Clint's words rang in her mind again and again but what if he's wrong? What if Steve got into trouble and no one knew? 

“ _Nat, you have to calm down.”_ Clint says when she calls him again. When she asked if Steve went to mission report, he said no.

“I can't calm down, Clint!” Natasha hissed with frustration. “My husband's missing...”

They talked for a few moments — mostly Clint trying to comfort Nat, before they hung up.

While feeding James, she glanced at least seven times at the clock, the worry growing and swallowing her up.

She waits again, silently fidgeting with her thumbs as James played with his toys beside her. What if —

But then suddenly, the front door unlocked and there stood Steve, covered in dirt and blood, but still Steve.

Natasha almost cried out in relief, before crashing herself into her husband's arms like a heap of flowers. “Oh my God, Steve! I thought something happened to you.” She whispered in his neck, smacking him softly.

Steve mumbled something inaudible and kissed her forehead. “I'm sorry I worried you, Nat. On the way back, I told my team to go first because I saw a flower shop and wanted to buy you some roses.”

It was then, Natasha saw the roses in Steve's hand. “Oh Steve,” She smiles, blinking with tears. “You shouldn't have.”

“But I did because I love you,” He replies, wrapping his arms around his wife. 

“I love you too.”

James giggles suddenly, making them break apart. “James missed you too,” Natasha laughs.

Steve lifted his son up, placing kisses on his cheeks. “Hey Jamie. Did you miss me?”

James only cooed and snuggled into his dad's embrace.

“So, lunch?” Natasha asks just as Steve's stomach growls, making them all laugh. He watched as his wife disappeared into the kitchen, looking as beautiful as ever. He wanted to see this everyday, them, as a family.

Not superheroes, not SHIELD agents. Just a couple and their son.

Then, he hears her say, “Rogers, Fury's asking you for mission report!”

Steve swallowed audibly. Oh no.

++

“It took you hours to buy flowers?” Fury retorted in the conference room, clearly unhappy Steve ran off by himself to buy flowers for his wife.

Steve lowered his head in guilt. “Sir, I just wanted to surprise my wife.” He said and Fury eyed him.

“It doesn't explain why it took you _hours_.”

“Sir–”

“I can't tolerate with this, Rogers. Explain, _now._ ”

“You know, um, this mission is two months long and Natasha must miss me so I decided to um, buy her flowers, surprise her and have a nice meal with James and her.”

Steve gulped. Fury looked angry. That usually means bench rest, or punishment. He wanted neither.

The director finally stood up, pointing to the door. “I'll let you go this time, Agent. If you miss mission report next time, I won't be so forgiving.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh and, say hi to Agent Romanoff for me.” Fury adds.

Steve grinned as he left, pulling out his phone.

There was a text from Natasha.

_N: how was the mission report?_

Steve replied.

_S: Fury says hi ;)_

Steve's happy and relieved, for two reasons. One, he's now going home to see his two favorite people in the world. Two, he didn't get his bench rest or punishment.

Nick Fury wasn't as scary as he thought.

End.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or leave a kudos!


End file.
